Delicious: Emily's True Love/Carmen's Comedor
This is the second episode of Emily's True Love. After Emily left to Paris without her mother and visited the Madrid airport, her family followed her. Chapter 1: A Detour Day 1 *'Target: 1,000; Expert: 1,300' *Meet Carlos, Carmen, and Isabel. *Emily arrives at the airport. *Emily: Ahh... Paris, and I'm early, too! Who says flying is so bad? *Meet Carmen, the luggage manager. *Carlos: "Hola! Welcome to Madrid, the most beautiful city in Spain!" *Emily: Madrid? Spain?! *Carlos: "The plane was diverted thanks to the volcano ashcloud. You can wait in the restaurant for your luggage." *Emily: I hope this isn't a sign of things to come. *"I'm starving!" *"I'm late for my flight!" *"I've been waiting for over three minutes! THREE MINUTES!" *Carmen: "Ooh, Mama! Why did we open a restaurant in an airport?" *Emily: Please, let me help. I own a restaurant back home so I know how it is. *Carmen: "Great, then I can finally take a day off!" *Carlos leave the airport. *Isabel: "Adios." *Carlos: "The luggage has arrived! Everyone, please make a single file line." *“Me first!" *"No, me first!" *Emily: Everyone, please! If you would just form a line, then I'll look out for your luggage. During the day *Emily is looking out for a luggage who belongs to an owner. After the claim *Emily is looking for her luggage. *Emily: I wonder where my suitcase is... *Philippe enters the airport. *Philippe: Can't you see what's right in front of you? *Emily: I could ask you the same thing! *Philippe: You know, there are better ways to get my attention... *Emily: In your dreams! *Philippe: Until we meet again! *Emily: I haven't seen my suitcase anywhere. *Carlos: "I am so sorry miss..." *Emily: Please, call me Emily. *Carlos: Emily my name is Carlos. I promise to find your suitcase, personally! *Carlos leave the place. Afterward *Carmen: My name is Carmen. This is my mother, Isabel. We wanted to thank you. *Emily: It was no problem. I'm stuck here anyway. *Emily: Your customers sure aren't very patient, though. *Carmen: Ugh! It's the airport. It brings out the worst in people. Where are you going? *Emily: Well, I was going to Paris but... I need to wait for my suitcase. *Carmen: Well, you can stay here for as long as you like. The airport never closes! Day 2 *'Target: 850; Expert: 1,100' *Emily: Still no suitcase. *Emily: Maybe I should have never left home. *Carmen: Do you want to end up a forty year-old spinster who never took a chance on life like me! *Carmen: Er... sorry. It's the airport. It makes everyone on edge, including me. *Carmen: Dreams are like stars. You may not reach them, but they can still lead to your destiny. *Isabel: So true Carmen, so true. *Carmen: Anyway, let's get to work. I'll take care of the cleaning. *Carmen is now the cleaner. Isabel steps aside the restaurant. Afterward *Carlos enter the place with a dance. Carmen leaves the place. *Carlos Good news, Emily! We found your suitcase... *Carlos ...it's in Copenhagen. *Carlos Don't worry, I hear it's having a wonderful time! A little airline humor. *Emily: Copenhagen... Is that close? *Carlos 2,076 kilometers... but who's counting? Ha! More airline humor. *Carlos Flight schedules in Europe has been cancelled but don't worry, it'll be here soon! Chapter 2: The Dancer Day 3 *'Target: 1,300; Expert: 1,700' *Emily reads: Watching your train disappear, I was hollowed. Emily! Emily! I will wait forever! Come to Paris, my love! Hurry! Love, Jean Paul. *Emily dreams about the train disappears and comes to Paris for a love. *Emily: Sigh... So close, yet so far... *Carmen enters the place. Before the event *There was a box spotted on the airport floor. *Carlos goes to vacuum the box. *Carlos I am so sorry about your suitcase Emily. I promise you will be on your way, soon! *Emily: It's not your fault, Carlos. This would be a lot easier if my soul mate were in Snuggford. *Carmen leaves the place. *Emily: Carlos?... Carlos? *Carlos Oh uh... what? *Carlos gets close to the box. *Carmen re-enters the place. *Suddenly, the box enters the vacuum, and the air blows. Vacuum explodes. The clothes are scattered. *Emily: Don't worry, Carlos. I'll take care of this mess. Go on and finish your work. *Carlos leave the place. During the mess *Emily has to clean up her mess. Afterward *Emily sits on a table and thinks. *Carlos enters the place with a table brought. *Carlos: Until your luggage arrives we will make you as comfortable as possible. *Emily: I bet you can't wait to get out of here at the end of the day. *Carlos: Bah. What would I do with myself? Besides, I'm going to quit!' *Carlos dances. *Carlos: Soon, I move to Paris to start my own Salsa studio! *Emily: You must be thrilled! *Carlos: I am miserable! *Emily: Why? *Carlos: Because I am in love! And she doesn't even know I exist! Day 4 *'Target: 1,300; Expert: 1,550' *Carmen drives into the place with the luggage. *Emily enters the place. *Carlos: Hola! *Emily: You're in love with Carmen, aren't you? *Carlos: For years I have done everything I could think of to catch her eye. *Emily: What about just telling her how you feel? *Carlos: Sigh... When I salsa, I am the bravest man alive... If only I could talk with my feet. *Carlos dances again. *Emily: Salsa, eh? *Carlos leaves the place. Afterward *Carmen: Ugh! The ashcloud has made the passengers even more unbearable than usual. *Carlos enter the place. *Emily: Not to worry! Carlos is going to give them a free salsa lesson to cheer them up! *Carlos: Who me? Er... I don't know... the passengers seem fine. *"Your stupid cloud made me miss my birthday party!" *The angry kid kicks Carlos, hurting his leg. *Emily: Will you come with me Carmen? I don't want to go alone. *Carmen: I promised Mama to visit her tomorrow... *Emily: Bring her with you! It'll be fun, right Carlos? *Carlos: Er... Si? Chapter 3: The Offer Day 5 *'Target: 1,500; Expert: 1,875' *Emily enters the place, seeing her suitcase. *Emily: My suitcase! *Carlos: It just arrived! Now, when the storm lifts, you will be on your way to Paris! *Carlos: And I to Paris... alone. *Emily: Don't give up yet, Carlos! *Carlos leave the place, and Emily places her suitcase. Before the event *The dancers enter the dance. *Emily: Okay, everyone! Time for a free salsa class! *Everyone dance. *Emily: Just follow Carlos's lead! During the dance *Emily has to follow Carlos' dance sequence in the same order, following: **First: Green, Pink, Pink **Second: Blue, Pink, Green, Green **Final: Blue, Green, Green, Green, Pink After the dance *Emily: That was great! *Carmen: Carlos! You are amazing! Where did you learn to salsa like that? *Carlos: I... er... um... *Antoine: "Excusez-moi, madame, but I could not allow another moment to pass. *Antoine: My name is Antoine, and you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. *Antoine: If you would allow me the pleasure of a stroll I would be honored. *Isabel and Antoine leave the place. *Carlos: Carmen... would you care to have dinner with me this morning? *Carmen: Like a date? Sure, why not! Day 6 *'Target: 1,600; Expert: 1,900' *Emily and Carmen clean the tables. *Carmen: He is the best salsa dancer I have ever seen! We like all the same books, the same movies... *Carmen: ...someday, we're are going to Paris together so he can open a Salsa school! *Carmen: He says he has a surprise for me tonight! *Emily: Something tells me your 'someday' is going to come sooner than you think. *"Thank you for the salsa lessons yesterday, normally it's so boring in here." *Emily: I'm glad! That ash cloud makes everyone so moody, we needed some distraction. *"You know, I think I can help you with that." *Now, she is the entertainer. Afterward *Carlos: Darling, it is done! *Carmen: What's done, my love? *Carlos: My cousin in Paris has found the perfect place for my Salsa studio! *Carlos: I sent him my entire life savings! *Carlos: I has just enough left for two plane tickets. We are going to be free of this cursed place forever! *Carmen: I- I can't. *Emily: But- I thought you hated the restaurant. *Carmen: I'm sorry but... it's simply impossible! *Carmen leaves the place. Chapter 4: Goodbye Day 7 *'Target: 1,850; Expert; 2,150' *Carmen enters the place. *Emily: The Ferris Wheel turned, under a warm Paris night. I closed my eyes, I hugged you tight. *Emily dreams about hugging Jean Paul in Ferris Wheel. *Emily: Sigh... *Carlos enter the place, looking at Carmen. *"Excuse me, can you tell me if flight 236 is delayed?" *Carlos: It doesn't matter. *"Excuse me?" *Carlos: Planes come... planes go... but the wounded heart never leads. *Emily: Flight 236 is on time. *"Hmmph." *Emily: Carlos, leaving your family and your livelihood behind, it's no small thing. *Emily: Trust me, I know. Just give her time. During the day *Emily has to comfort Carlos regularly. Afterward *Emily goes to Carlos. *Emily: I'll talk to her for you, I promise. *Carlos: Thank you! *Emily: You want to talk about it? *Carmen: What's to talk about? My life is here! I can't just leave everything behind! *Emily: Why not? I did. *Carmen: Of course you did! You are young and foolish! *Emily was surprised. *Emily: I thought Carlos made you happy. *Carmen: There's more to life than happiness. Besides, my mother needs me! Eh, Mama? *Isabel: You should go, Carmen. *Carmen: Mama? *Isabel: I won't be here forever, you know. Day 8 *'Target: 1,600; Expert: 1,850' *Carmen enters the place. She picks up a paper, as Emily enters the place. *Carmen: Aaaaiiiiiiiiiiii! *Emily: What happened? *Carmen: Mama! She's eloped with that man she met at Carlos's salsa lesson! Afterward *Carlos enter the place. *Carlos: Emily, I came to say 'goodbye'. *Emily: 'Goodbye'? *Emily was scared. *Carlos: There's nothing here for me now. *Emily: What about Carmen? *Carlos: Just tell her... tell her I hope she finds what she is looking for. *Carlos leave the airport. Chapter 5: Hello... Again Day 9 *'Target: 1,700; Expert: 2,050' *Carmen: How could Mama leave me! Of all the selfish things to do! *Emily: Well, sometimes people don't think straight when they're in love. *Carmen: But to abandon your family! How will I manage? *Emily: I've decided to take the train instead of waiting for my plane to leave. *Emily: But it doesn't leave until tomorrow evening... *Emily: ...so I'll help out as much as I can before I have to leave! *Emily: Maybe by then you'll decide to come with me? Carlos is in Paris, after all. *Carmen: It is too late. I had my chance... now I am completely alone. *Carmen stands up. Before the event *Flight assistant enters the place. *Emily: Can I help you? *"Our plane will be stuck here for a few hours. Some mechanical failure. *"I'm here to pick up lunch for everybody." *Emily: Er... how many are there on your flight? *"Not that many. About a few a dozen or so." *"Oh, don't worry about the delivery! Just bring everything to me and I'll take care of that." *She stands in the restaurant. Dueing the preparation *Emily has to prepare lunch for the flight attendant. After the preparation *"That was all of it, thank you so much for making time for us." *She leaves. Afterward *Carmen and the entertainer leave. *Emily picks up, dials/answers the courtesy phone. *Emily: Hi, Mom. It's Emily. *Evelyn: No, no. Everything's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all. *Emily: Mom, I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry' for the way I left. *Emily: Well, actually. I decided to spend a few days in Madrid on my way to Paris. *Emily: There's one more thing I need to do here, so I'll be getting to Paris a little later than I thought. *Emily: I'm sure, Mom. I love you, too. Goodnight. Day 10 *'Target: 1,800; Expert: 2,100' *Emily enters the place with a suitcase, and she places. *Emily: I can't believe that I'll finally be on my way to Paris after today! *Carmen: How can I ever repay you for all your help, Emily? *Emily: Actually, it's I who owe you, Carmen. *Carmen: What for? *Emily: When we first met you told me, 'dreams are like stars, you may not reach them... *Carmen: ...but they can still lead to your destiny. *Emily: If it weren't for you, I might have given up and gone home. Afterward *Emily: I guess this is goodbye. *Carmen is sad. *Carles enter the place. *Carlos: Carlos! *Carlos: Carmen, I thought it was my dream to open my own Salsa studio in Paris. *Carlos: But I was wrong. You. You are my dream. If your life is here, so is mine. *Carlos and Carmen gave a hug. *Carlos: I could teach Salsa right here, in the restaurant. What do you think? *Carmen: Carlos, my mother eloped! There is nothing to keep me here. Let's go to Paris! *Emily: Great! I have a private coach reserved on a train with plenty of room! *Carlos: To France? Ugh! No thank you! *Emily: I thought your studio was in Paris? *Carlos: Yes. Paris, Texas! You'll love it Carmen! America is wonderful! *Carmen: With you, Carlos. I will go anywhere. Come, Emily. We will take you to the station. *Carlos and Carmen leave the airport, going to the station. Isabel and Antoine enter the place. *Emily: Isabel! Gasp! You didn't elope after all did you? *Isabel: At my age? Please... Carmen needed the push. *Antoine and Isabel sits at the table and places the food.